Spirochetes are motile, helically shaped bacteria and include three genuses, Leptospira, Borrelia and Treponema, which are pathogens of humans and other animals. Borrelia and Treponema are the causative agents of diseases that include Lyme disease, relapsing fever, syphilis and yaws. Leptospira consists of a genetically diverse group of eight pathogenic and four non-pathogenic, saprophytic species (1, 2). Leptospires are also classified according to serovar status—more than 200 pathogenic serovars have been identified. Structural heterogeneity in lipopolysaccharide moieties appears to be the basis for the large degree of antigenic variation observed among serovars (1, 2).
Leptospirosis is a zoonotic disease: transmission to humans occurs through contact with domestic or wild animal reservoirs or an environment contaminated by their urine. Infection produces a wide spectrum of clinical manifestations. The early-phase of illness is characterized by fever, chills, headache and severe myalgias. Disease progresses in 5 to 15% of the clinical infections to produce severe multisystem complications such as jaundice, renal insufficiency and hemorrhagic manifestations (1-4). Severe leptospirosis is associated with mortality rates of 5-40%.
Leptospirosis has a world-wide distribution. Because of the large spectrum of animal species that serve as reservoirs, it is considered to be the most widespread zoonotic disease (1). Leptospirosis is traditionally an important occupational disease among risk groups such as military personnel, farmers, miners, sewage and refuse removal workers, veterinarians and abattoir workers (1-3). However, new patterns of disease transmission have emerged recently that emphasize the growing importance of leptospirosis as a public health problem. In developed countries, leptospirosis has become the cause of outbreaks associated with recreational activities (1) and sporting events (1, 4, 5). In Brazil and other developing countries, underlying conditions of poverty have produced large urban epidemics of leptospirosis associated with high mortality (4, 5).
In addition to its public health impact, leptospirosis is a major economic burden as the cause of disease in livestock and domestic animals (2). Leptospirosis produces abortions, stillbirths, infertility, failure to thrive, reduced milk production and death in animals such as cows, pigs, sheep, goats, horses and dogs and induces chronic infection and shedding of pathogenic leptospires in livestock (2) and therefore represents an additional source of economic loss for the animal husbandry industry because of current international and national quarantine regulations.
The control of human and animal leptospirosis is hindered by the current lack of adequate diagnostic tools. The standard serologic test, the microscopic agglutination test (MAT), is inadequate for rapid case identification since it can only be performed in few reference laboratories and requires analyses of paired sera to achieve sufficient sensitivity (1, 2). Dependence upon the MAT results in delays in establishing the cause of outbreaks as seen in several investigations (1, 2). Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA), and other rapid serologic tests based on whole-cell leptospiral antigen preparations have been developed for use as an alternative method to screen for leptospiral infection, although the MAT is still required for case confirmation (1, 2). Recombinant antigen-based serologic tests are widely used in screening for spirochetal infections such as Lyme disease and syphilis, but the use of recombinant proteins for serodiagnosis of leptospirosis has not been widely investigated. Recently, a recombinant flagellar-antigen immuno-capture assay was described for serodiagnosis of bovine leptospirosis (6). A recombinant heat shock protein, Hsp58, showed a high degree of ELISA reactivity with serum samples from a small number of human cases (7). However, the utility of recombinant antigens for the serodiagnosis of leptospirosis has not been investigated in large validation studies.
Furthermore, there are no effective interventions presently available, which control or prevent leptospirosis. Environmental control measures are difficult to implement because of the long-term survival of pathogenic leptospires in soil and water and the abundance of wild and domestic animal reservoirs (1, 3). Efforts have focused on developing protective immunization as an intervention against leptospirosis. Currently-available vaccines are based on inactivated whole cell or membrane preparations of pathogenic leptospires and appear to induce protective responses through induction of antibodies against leptospiral lipopolysaccharide (1, 3). However, these vaccines do not induce long-term protection against infection. Furthermore, they do not provide cross-protective immunity against leptospiral serovars that are not included in the vaccine preparation. The large number of pathogenic serovars (>200) and the cost of producing a multi-serovar vaccine have been major limitations in developing efficacious vaccines through strategies based on whole cell or membrane preparations.
The mechanism of pathogenesis in leptospirosis, as in spirochetal disease such as Lyme disease and syphilis, relies on the pathogen's ability to widely disseminate within the host during the early stage of infection (2). Membrane-associated leptospiral proteins are presumed to mediate interactions that enable entry and dissemination through host tissues. Putative surface-associated virulence factors serve as candidates for vaccine strategies that induce responses to these factors which block dissemination in the host. Furthermore, membrane-associated proteins would be accessible to the immune response during host infection and therefore, constitute targets for immune protection through mechanisms such antibody-dependent phagocytosis and complement-mediated killing. Production of these antigen targets as recombinant proteins offers a cost-effective approach for protective immunization for leptospirosis as a sub-unit based vaccine. In addition, selection of surface-associated targets that are conserved among pathogenic leptospires can avoid the limitations encountered with currently available whole-cell vaccine preparations.
A major limitation in the field of leptospirosis has been identifying surface-associated and host-expressed proteins with conventional biochemical and molecular methods. From the genome sequence of the spirochete, Borrelia burgdorferi, more than 100 surface associated lipoproteins were identified. Based on genome size and the biology of its lifecycle, Leptospira are expected to have a significantly greater number of surface-associated targets. At present, less than 10′ surface-associated proteins have been characterized though isolation of membrane extracts, purification and characterization of proteins in these extracts and molecular cloning of these protein targets (8-14) (12). Immunization with recombinant proteins for several identified targets, LipL32, OmpL1 and LipL41, induce partial, but not complete, protective responses (11, 12).
To develop a more comprehensive understanding of leptospiral protein expression we have used the humoral immune response during human leptospirosis as a reporter of protein antigens expressed during infection. The identification of leptospiral antigens expressed during infection has potentially important implications for the development of new serodiagnostic and immunoprotective strategies. Sera from patients with leptospirosis was used to identify clones from a genomic Leptospira DNA phage library which express immunoreactive polypeptides. A proportion of these clones were found to encode a novel family of membrane-associated Leptospira proteins. The identification of these polynucleotides and polypeptides and their application for diagnosis of leptospirosis and inducing an immune response to pathogenic spirochetes is the basis for this invention.